


花嫁

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TV2XQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	花嫁

郑允浩的脸被遮在棉帽子下，这帽子似乎是太大了点，几乎将新娘的面孔全部隐去了。  
他跪坐在蒲团上，头往下一点，猛地抬了一下，竟然差点在自己婚礼入场前睡着了。  
他小心地从帽子底下看出去，偷觑有没有人注意到他，两家陪伴新婚夫妻的都没有人发现他的失态，他安下心，又规矩地直起背。  
他忘记看一看坐在自己身边只见过一面的丈夫，那年轻人镇静稳重的面容浮现出一抹笑意，又马上被他自己掩去。  
又坐了五分钟，郑允浩头往旁边一歪，被人在底下握住手紧了紧，一下子清醒过来，他没马上抽出手，沈昌珉就稍往上一点握住了他的手腕，用气声说：“再忍一忍，马上就到了。”  
他这才把手抽出来，沈昌珉也收回自己的手，在大袖里捻了捻手指。  
没一会儿，就该新郎新娘入场了，按照旧礼，沈昌珉在前，他在后。  
气氛庄严得让他有些紧张，修祓、斋主宣礼、祝词奏上一结束就该进行三献仪式了。  
沈昌珉持短把酒壶给长把酒壶添了酒，郑允浩拿起长把酒壶把酒倒进杯子里，沈昌珉端起倒好的酒，抿了抿递给郑允浩，郑允浩接过来就看见他喝了之后杯沿上留着的水渍，在喝酒前就有些脸红，也抿了抿，沈昌珉再接过去一饮而尽，如此重复三次，就算礼成。  
沈昌珉宣誓誓词的时候郑允浩走神了，盯着地上沈昌珉晃过来的影子，等沈昌珉念出自己的名字，他才堪堪跟上念了“郑允浩。”  
声音急了点，显得特别的无力，沈昌珉偏头和他对视了一眼，他就赶紧把头低下了。  
西方婚礼仪式传进日本之后婚礼仪式也有改动，即使是两个森严古老的家族，也不免受到这样的影响，下一个环节就是交换戒指。  
他们面对面站好，本来应当是能看见对方的脸的，但是因为他一直不抬头，沈昌珉只看见他尖尖的下颔。  
婚礼结束，沈昌珉还要去陪宾客喝酒，郑允浩则被送进卧室里。  
他今早穿白无垢，肌着、振袖、挂下着一堆衣物穿得繁琐，他懒得自己去解，把草履一脱，在榻榻米上坐下，本想等他的新婚丈夫回来，等着等着人一侧睡着了。  
他睡着，沈昌珉就回来了，为了方便，他把五纹付脱了换了一身西服，这时候和躺在榻榻米上的郑允浩一比就凸显出一种古怪微妙又莫名和谐的气氛。  
他脱鞋上去，坐在一边独自醒了醒酒，就开始作弄他的新娘了，他之前见郑允浩时刚刚留学回来，本来对家里安排的婚事是不同意的，也就是为了礼貌两家见了一面，因为不是非常正式的见面，双方都穿得比较随意，郑允浩穿着一件白色的衬衫、西装裤。  
见他第一眼，沈昌珉就想，这世上怎么会有脸这么小的人呢？下巴又尖，看上去让人觉得怪可怜的，眼睛和头发都乌溜溜的，笑起来那点可怜劲儿就消失殆尽，显得特别温柔。  
他把睡着的郑允浩的脸往自己这边轻轻掰过来。  
睫毛这么长，比他想象的要长，他用手动了一下，郑允浩身子扭着不舒服要把脸转回去，挣扎了几下没成功，这才百般不情愿地睁开眼睛。  
本来房间里面就暗，还被沈昌珉遮了光，他半天没看清眼前是谁，反应过来时沈昌珉，撑着要做好，手脚睡得发麻，重心不稳地往前一倒，帽子掉了，露出头发和两只耳朵，他脸上有压着睡出来的红痕，睡意未过，一时眼中春意水色，看得沈昌珉心弦一动。  
他抓住郑允浩的肩，让他坐好，嘱咐道：“帮我脱衣服。”  
郑允浩被他吐出湿润温热的酒气扑了一脸，本来就有些微醺，此时更是醉了一样。  
坐着就去扒拉沈昌珉的衣扣，他穿的是老式的三件套，脱起来也麻烦，不过比起他来说好多了，脱到最后一件，扣子解到下巴第三颗就被沈昌珉拉住了。  
沈昌珉手顺着他的手臂往上，进到袖中握住他的手臂。  
他抬头去看沈昌珉，脑子里面轰地闪白光，他只是被握住了手臂，却好像整个人都被扒光了，在眼前人眼下无所遁形。  
沈昌珉揉搓着他的小臂，继续往里，他们的手在振袖里痴缠，沈昌珉已经攀上他的上臂，看着他再往旁边一摸，郑允浩捂住胸口，脸红得不像醉了酒，像被晚霞抹了一脸，可他又不能开口拒绝，只能徒劳地按在胸前。  
沈昌珉不知道是不是醉了，脸上一丝害羞都没有，反而凑近过来，手越发地放肆。  
“我们不是夫妻吗？”  
郑允浩懂他的言下之意，既然是夫妻，那么做什么都不过分，这是让他别拦了，他说完还不算，还要往这边压。  
郑允浩被他压得往后一仰，手放在两边，不去拦，也不敢再看沈昌珉，沈昌珉捏住他的乳首往外拉了一下，郑允浩吃痛，叫了一声，叫到一半怕被人听见似的变成了猫叫。  
他终于舍得把手拿出来，郑允浩一口气还没松，沈昌珉看他，突然说：“你帮我脱衣服，那我也帮你好不好。”说完就开始动手，把末广从他腰间抽出来，一点一点打开，红底描金边的扇子，堪堪遮去半张脸，他把扇子往下挪，突然用拇指揉了揉郑允浩的嘴唇，手上沾了一抹，他看了看笑道：“刚刚就想问你是不是涂了口红。”  
郑允浩本来不想涂的，是被母亲强按在椅子上给涂的，他一说就更羞愤，张嘴把他放在自己唇边的手指咬住。  
刺痛、麻还有痒，顺着爬上沈昌珉的脊骨，他俯视着郑允浩，郑允浩才发现他的新婚丈夫的瞳孔是琥珀色。  
沈昌珉顺着他，食指顺着齿列滑动，再往里碰到柔软的舌头，温暖的，因为抗拒想把他的手往外推反而更纠缠了，沈昌珉和他纠缠了几个来回，抽出湿淋淋的手指，低下头去亲吻他的妻子。  
先是轻轻地相贴，然后他用舌头舔郑允浩紧闭的唇缝，等他松懈了就钻进他的口中，他还要去看郑允浩的表情，睫毛一动一动地扫得别人痒，郑允浩伸手盖住他的眼睛，叫他不要用睫毛搔自己，沈昌珉才不改，继续眨眼，搔在掌心，好像手下拢了一只蝴蝶。  
沈昌珉顺着他的下颔往下亲，到脖颈，扯乱了和服亲在锁骨上，嘬出小小的一个印记，重纹刺绣的白打褂早就被他扯开，铺在两人身下，沈昌珉直起身来解他的衣服，这服饰实在繁琐，一层接一层，带子解了又解，他解得慢，郑允浩等了又等，身上敷了一层红，终于忍不住去帮他。  
他帮忙帮得像添乱，沈昌珉用手握住了他的手，攥在手腕上。  
“你别动。”  
“你太慢了。”  
沈昌珉一抽带子，把振袖长襦袢解了，露出穿在最里面的肌着。  
“那不解了。”他一偏头亲在郑允浩的眼角，手从肌着下摆伸进去，丈量似的往里面抚。  
郑允浩瘦，但并不瘦得突兀，手下皮肉又腻又滑，又软又弹，附在人手心，他体温偏高，温热得让人心生绮念。  
沈昌珉跪在他两腿之间，把他的右腿往自己腰上一抬，手已经伸到最隐秘的地方了，顶上的灯一晃，他眼里的琥珀色浓稠且厚重，要流出来似的，他嗤地笑了一声，郑允浩眼角都红了，又要去捂他的嘴。  
被人拉着亲到肩头，正是一个不知廉耻的姿势，沈昌珉不知道从哪里拿出的膏脂，在他身后揉来揉去才伸进一个指尖，浅浅插了几下才把食指伸进去，然后是中指，两根手指一起进出，抽送出水声，不知道碰到哪里，郑允浩一抖哼一声，拉住了他的领带。  
他另一只手扶住他的腰，把他扶起来，坐在自己身上。  
极细的一缕光从他们相贴的肌理衣物间蜿蜒而下，郑允浩现在比他高，扶着他的肩膀，眼神一晃一晃，垂落下去，柔软的头发跟着他的动作一动，他意乱情迷地，也不知道自己怎么了，头一低吻到沈昌珉的眉头，亲完自己一看，沈昌珉眉间正有一道浅浅的红。  
迤逦地刻进去，把沈昌珉眼神衬得柔软起来，好像深情款款，沈昌珉按住了他的后颈把他往下一按，含住了他的下唇，手从衣服里抽出来，郑允浩感觉到他紧贴着自己的大腿，有一下没一下地戳，把他戳得腿软。  
沈昌珉一手扶着他的腰，另一只手用拇指摩挲他的颧骨，低声地问他：“怕痛吗？”  
郑允浩手一紧，把沈昌珉本来就皱起来的衬衫扯得更皱，跟着他低声细语的，又好像怪罪，说：“你还问我！”  
沈昌珉笑起来，笑得一抖一抖的，颤动着传到郑允浩身上，他刚想制止他，话还没出口就化作一声绵长的呻吟。  
沈昌珉把他破开了，直捣进身体里。  
沈昌珉也发出一声喟叹，他还没有完，慢慢推到最深处，不动了。  
“怎么样？”  
郑允浩不回答他，把脸埋在他肩上，沈昌珉也不强求，自己动起来，听郑允浩越发急促的呼吸声，他的注意力被劈成两半，一半在意郑允浩呼出的气怎么那么烫，一半感觉到郑允浩在素白的肌着下有节奏地吮吸着他。  
他一语双关的：“你好热。”  
郑允浩张嘴咬住他的肩膀，于是沈昌珉又说：“咬人也很厉害。”  
他嘴巴上的口红全蹭到沈昌珉的衬衫上了，沈昌珉把下摆慢慢卷起来，露出两个人紧密相合的胯下。  
“真漂亮。”  
郑允浩被他顶得闷哼一声，急着抬起头来，捂住他的嘴警告说：“不许说了。”  
他被情欲摩擦得一头的汗，一动，一滴汗从发上落下来，掉到沈昌珉人中上，沈昌珉伸出舌头舔掉，也舔到他潮湿的手心，舔完了眯着眼睛看郑允浩，他是在笑，还用唇夹住郑允浩手心的肉，拿牙齿去咬。  
郑允浩把手往后一抽，沈昌珉顺势换了个姿势，把他按在榻上抽插个不停，水声渐渐大起来，灯越来越昏暗，将光小心收起，不去打扰交缠中的夫妻，四周都是淫靡的回声。  
“·······不要”郑允浩抖起来，求饶道：“慢点。”  
沈昌珉把他的腿又掰开了一点，在他股间摸了一手的水，拿给郑允浩看：“这是什么？”  
郑允浩偏过头去不看他，沈昌珉就把手贴在他袒露出来的胸口上，往上摸，顺着侧脸抹了他脖子，身下若即若离的。  
“舒不舒服？”沈昌珉解他身上最后一件衣服，带子散了用手握着，一点点舔他汗津津的鬓角，还是那个问题“舒不舒服？”。  
郑允浩低喘了一声，终于服软了，要哭了一样道：“舒服。”  
沈昌珉深深地捅进去，一手把衬衫扣子扯得到处飞，把带子一松，俯下身去搂紧郑允浩，又紧又密地干起来。  
被淹没之前郑允浩还想，原来和一个人肌肤相贴是这么舒服的一件事。  
他被沈昌珉还插着，很不舒服，要把他推开，沈昌珉微微抬起来一点，盯着他的嘴：“你不用涂口红。”  
他被干得唇红齿白，当然不用口红。  
“你出去。”  
沈昌珉不听，视线往下，看到他骨盆处的骨峰、锁骨从皮肤下凸出，手腕脚腕处的骨头更不用说，几乎是嶙峋地凸出来，比正被他插着的地方显得更情色。  
郑允浩推不动又忍不了，被他弄得实在受不了，眼睛湿漉漉的，真的流泪了。  
沈昌珉往深处最后顶了几下，郑允浩手动了动被按住了，被他射了满满一肚子，抽出来，股间一片痕迹，终于把他洁白无垢的嫁衣弄得污七八糟。  
沈昌珉不知道怎么想的，复又把自己插进去，不让他吐出那些精液，郑允浩浑身都麻了，做不出反抗，只能瞪他。  
沈昌珉抚他汗湿的头发，亲密地亲他的眼角，吐息热得要命，一说话说得人燥，他一个字一个字地吐出来，说：“真漂亮。”


End file.
